


Public Lessons

by Prof_Wayne_Adult_Stories (Prof_Wayne)



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Lactation, Older Haruno Sakura, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Twelve Year Old Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Ino Yamanaka, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Wayne/pseuds/Prof_Wayne_Adult_Stories
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Jonin Leader of Team Ten. She loved all of her students, but the one she loved the most was the girl named Ino, especially since Ino had such a perfect young body.It also helped that Sex wasn't exactly taboo in Konoha.





	Public Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a commission by someone who wishes to remain Private. This is a Futa!Older!Sakura/Younger!Ino story. It takes place in an AU of Konoha where sex isn't taboo and Sakura uses Ino to please her. I hope you all enjoy and I'm open to commissions of any kind! Leave a comment or email me at "redotaku76@gmail.com' if you're interested!

The sun shone down onto the village of Konoha located inside of the Fire Country; it's people awake and eager to start the day.

One of these people was Sakura Haruno, one of the villages best Medical ninja and assistant to the Fifth Hokage Tsunade. She was excited to finally have a day off after weeks of constant work thanks to the threat of the Akatsuki, and she was more than happy to spend her day off with her best friend Kushina and her daughter Naruko, along with Sakura's student in Ino Yamanaka.

Sure her mother had lambasted her for not trying to find a husband, but Sakura tuned her out. The females of the Haruno clan were born with an extra appendage, so it wasn't her fault that every guy she tried to get with wouldn't actually sleep with her.

Sure, sex was commonplace in Konoha; you would often see it being very public on the streets and kids learned at a very young age. But people still had preferences, and most of the people she knew didn't care for her status.

Still, Sakura didn't really care anymore, to be honest, and it was all because of her student Ino Yamanaka.

Ino was one of the genins Sakura had on her team, and in the short time Sakura had been over the team, Ino was already her favorite student.

Why?

Because despite being so young, Ino had an amazing and perfect body on her. Not only that, but she knew what Sakura enjoyed and knew how to make her feel pleasure that nobody else could ever dream of giving her.

So yeah, that was why Ino was Sakura's favorite student.

Which was the reason that Sakura even invited Ino to lunch with her and the others.

Sakura walked over to the restaurant, wearing a simple pink shirt and blue skirt; her fishnet extending from her groin down to her legs; barely able to conceal her large member as she walked. As she got closer to the restaurant, she could already see everyone else had arrived.

As soon as Ino looked her way, she flung her hand into the air as she called out "Hey Sensei!"

Sakura gave a small smile and a wave in return as she walked over towards the group, Kushina and Naruko giving her a warm smile back, before she arrived in front of them "Sorry for being a bit late, had a few things to take care of."

"It's no problem; I can understand wanting to sleep in; especially considering what Lady Tsunade must do to you, I imagine she's quite the stubborn boss." Sakura scratched the back of her head and gave an awkward laugh towards Kushina as she just nodded, engaging in casual conversation with the group as they began walking towards the tables.

Finding one in right about the middle of everyone, Sakura and Ino sat on one side while Kushina and Naruko sat on the other, the smell of fresh food penetrating their nostrils as they all let out a content sigh.

All for except Ino.

As soon as she sat down, Ino could easily see Sakura's long and soft cock thanks to her leaning back, causing Ino to eye it like a tiger would eye its prey. Ino looked up at Sakura and noticed how she was lost in conversation with Kushina, not even noticing her little wardrobe malfunction.

Licking her lips as she had just been presented with a big juicy steak, Ino took her hand and ran it across Sakura's cock, causing the jonin to look down in confusion for a moment before giving Ino a smirk and a wink; igniting the young girl to continue.

Obtaining a small smile, Ino moved her hand up and dipped it onto Sakura's fishnet as she grabbed the still non-erect member and pulled it out, the texture of it being so soft it felt like a baby's butt.

Sakura continued to engage in casual conversation, yet soft moans could be heard trying to squeak out, causing Kushina to give a sly smile as she spoke: "Seems you've trained your little genin well Sakura."

Sakura gave a nod in approval causing Kushina to let out another small laugh as she looked over at her daughter, as she moved her finger and motioned for her. "Oh! Alright, Mom!"

Naruko knew what Kushina meant as she placed her hand inside of her mothers own fishnet and stroked the outside walls of Kushina's pussy, causing her also to give out soft moans of pleasure "Just like I've trained my own daughter rather well~."

The two adults continued to talk as they let out soft moans, Ino's young but experienced hands moving up and down on Sakura's cock, causing the eight-inch monster to twitch as it began to grow some, making Ino's eyes sparkle.

Ino licked her lips as she cupped the head of the cock in her free hand and gripped it tightly, her other hand still stroking as she could already feel bits of precum start to ooze out as Sakura's moans increased with each passing second.

As the behemoth got larger, Ino could feel her mouth watering as she wanted to taste all of that meat in her mouth, wanting the meaty beast to have its way with her mouth and throat.

Finally, the beast grew to its full length of ten inches, making Ino eye its wonder. No matter how many times she saw it, she couldn't believe that such a beautiful and long cock belonged to her sensei; not only that, but she was the only one her sensei allowed to use it! She was fortunate in that regard.

Ino slid down onto the ground as she continued to stroke the beast as she grabbed Sakura's fishnets and pulled them all the way down to her ankles revealing her entire lower half in all its fantastic glory.

Ino moved her hand down and rubbed against Sakura's sack, her smooth balls looking like a delicious meal to her as Ino moved her face forward and licked across them, sending a bolt up Sakura as she had to conceal an even louder moan.

Seeing the effect on her sensei, Ino smirked as she licked from the shaft all the way to the head, hitting every pleasure point along the way before she finally opened her mouth and engulfed it; causing Sakura to go wide-eyed from the sudden rush of pleasure.

Not wasting any time, Ino went down about half way, the head touching the back of her throat before she came back up and then went back down again; repeating the motion as Sakura gradually moaned louder and louder.

Ino ran her tongue all over as herself almost cummed just from having the beast in her mouth as she continued to bob her head and even moved her hand and cupped Sakura's balls, moving them around with her hand and slightly squeezing them to evoke a sense of pleasure in the pink haired sensei.

Sakura finally lost it though once Ino lifted her balls to expose Sakura's smooth pussy, hidden beneath her monster of a cock. Taking her two fingers, Ino inserted them into Sakura's pussy, sending a wave of pleasure up her as she finally couldn't hide it.

From the pleasure of being fingered and sucked off at the same time, Sakura tilted her head back and gave a loud moan "O-Oh! Ino Yes!"

All of the other customers looked at them; and almost immediately smiled and started cheering for them, a rare sight to see such pleasure at a restaurant. Kushina giggled as she moved her hand down and overlapped it with Naruko's as they traced along Kushina's pussy together "You really have trained her well~."

Sakura barely registered the compliment due to the intense and everlasting pleasure resonating through her as Ino continued to suck and finger away. It took a moment for Sakura to raise her head, but when she did, a look of pleasure and lust was plastered on her face as she ran her hand through Ino's hair "Yes, she's really well trained…"

Sakura gave a mischievous look to the still bobbing Ino as she continued to rub along her hair softly, her own vagina already cumming from Ino's fingering yet her cock still resisted. She continued to rub along the hair, until…

"She's a really well-trained slut!" Sakura suddenly grabbed Ino's hair and forced her face all the way down onto her cock, the full ten inches sliding all the way down into her throat as Ino went wide-eyed and struggled to gag.

Ino's was hot and wet and became even more so as Sakura began to forcefully move Ino's face up and down faster and faster, the tip of cock thrusting backward as it rammed against Ino's throat, causing the young genin to have tears in her eyes from the sudden pain and pleasure.

All the while the customers whooped and cheered at the scene, with some even joining in so to speak as they unbuttoned their own clothing and began masturbating at the scene; enjoying the show they had pleasantly been supplied with as they enjoyed their lunch.

Even Kushina and Naruko seemed to join in on the cheering as the mother and daughter combo began mutually finger fucking Kushina's mature pussy, causing her to moan along with Sakura; though not to the extent that Sakura was currently letting out to the public.

Sakura pulled hard on Ino's hair as she thrusted the young girl's face up and back down again; not allowing her to breathe as she used her throat as a personal toy for her to enjoy. Finally as she rammed against the back of Ino's throat, she finally felt herself at her limit as she gave one last large thrust back, pushing her cock against Ino's throat so hard that it made a sound as she began to unload; not letting the young girl breath as she suddenly had to drink the hot and sticky mess.

Yet the crowd let out a big cheer at the scene, impressed with Ino for being able to withstand all of that. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Sakura was her sensei and she was kind of used to stuff like that, she would have fainted. Even still, that was the most intense Sakura had gotten yet when it came to that.

Yet Sakura wasn't done.

Her cock was still hard, even after unloading so much and she wanted to continue.

Sliding Ino's face off of her cock, the young genin coughed hard as cum leaked out like a faucet; each cough spraying cum all over the place. Sakura however quickly grabbed her cock and began rubbing the hard member as hard and as fast as she could, making a perverted sticky sound thanks to the cum already running down it.

Aiming it right at Ino's face, Sakura let out a moan as she could feel another load began to erupt; and sure enough her cock exploded once again onto Ino's petite face, shooting into her hair, her eye and even onto her neck as Ino's face was now a messy hot mess of Sakura's cum.

The crowd clapped at the scene, impressed with Sakura's 'art' so to speak. Ino wiped her hand across her face, moving the sticky cum onto to it as she began licking it off her small hand, earning a smirk from Sakura.

Wasting no time, Sakura picked the young girl up and laid on on the table, ordering her to get on all fours.

"Y-Yes sensei…" Barely able to talk from the rough throat pounding, Ino slowly turned over onto her arms and legs as Sakura stood up and grabbed the side of Ino's skirt and fishnet, pulling it down to reveal a pussy reserved only for her.

Sakura licked her lips as she ran her finger over it, causing to leak some; showing how yet Ino already was.

Naruko looked on in pleasure and intrigue, her face now directly facing Ino's cum covered one as she spoke "Wow Ino! You're so lucky to have such a great sensei!"

"T-Thanks…" Ino gave a small smile as Naruko laughed, yet Kushina just looked at her and spoke.

"Oh? Are you getting a bit jealous?"

"H-Huh? I mean…" Naruko could barely talk as Kushina moved her hand over and unbuttoned the side of Naruko's skirt before pulling it off, revealing her fresh pussy as she wore no undergarments.

Licking her fingers, Kushina began rubbing over her daughters pussy, causing the young Uzumaki to whimper in pleasure from the sudden feeling.

Seeing the scene in front of her made Sakura even more ready as she reached over and grabbed Ino's hips, positioning her cock just inches away from Ino's young little pussy "Now Ino~ Get ready for a lesson in flexibility~."

"Y-Yes mam…"Ino mumbled and closed her eyes tightly when she felt Sakura's tip pressed against her hole. Slowly, Sakura pushed herself in and admired the needy wines that came from her young student. Ino's face was lit up in ecstasy as Sakura slowly began to penetrate the young but loose pussy. "D-Don't stop…"

Sakura pursed her lips in amusement as she rubbed over Ino's ass as she continued to slowly go back and forth, letting pleasure wash over Ino with each motion of her hips. The crowd watched on in delight as the sound of fapping and wetness filled the area as people of both sexes pleasured themselves to the scene.

Sakura soon got a glint in her eye as she started thrusting deep into Inos hole, Ino's body quivering in pain and pleasure from the thick and long cock as it went deeper and deeper inside of her. Sakura's hand raised and slapped her ass, causing Ino to let out a moan of pleasure as the speed of her pounding increased by the second.

Sakura then gently came out for a second, took a deep breath, and then pounded as hard as she could into Ino's pussy, causing her to open her mouth in awe from the feeling as she felt her body shake from excitement. Though Ino was only twelves years old, and Sakura's cock was a monster, Sakura knew how to explore the young genin thanks to her years of experience in the medical department.

The look on Ino's face when Sakura thrusted all the way in was that of a someone who had been trained well, and Kushina knew it. Kushina moved a hand up to her own breast, wanting to touch Ino but knowing she belonged to Sakura, as she began massaging it as Naruko's hand began to dip into Kushina's mature pussy, loose from the years Minato had ravaged it himself.

Kushina looked at Ino with a look of lust as she licked her lips, her tits are getting erect from her own hand as she moved her other hand around her daughters pussy masterfully; making her daughter whimper and moan with each passing stroke of a finger.

Sakura ignored them however as she kept her eyes on her prey, her cute little Ino who yelped and moaned with each passing thrust; the sound of Sakura's balls slapping against the back of Ino reverberated throughout, as juices continued to fly everywhere as Sakura's pussy cummed with each slap, yet her cock was still not satisfied.

Digging her nails into Ino's sides, Sakura placed a foot up onto the table as she continued to slam harder and harder into Ino's young pussy; the young genin was now in a state of youthful ecstasy as her juices dripped onto the table below, making a nice little puddle for the birds to play in later.

Sakura licked her lips as she grabbed Ino's shirt and started to pull on it before a ripping sound was heard before the entire shirt was ripped completely off, revealing her bare back as her semi-developed breasts could be seen hanging as her tits were erect and ripe for the sucking.

Sakura ran her hands over Ino's beautiful young back, the young and fair skin that would be hers to abuse for years to come felt amazing to the touch.

As Sakura's sweat poured down from her face from her little lesson, she moved her hands down to the bottom of her shirt as she removed it, allowing her Double D Breasts to plop out; erecting a cheer from the crowd due to how beautiful they were.

Without the restraints of a shirt, Sakura's breasts bounced all over the place as she thrusted, causing her breasts to slap her in the face occasionally, yet she didn't care.

Finally, Sakura lowered her foot as she grabbed Ino and turned her around, revealing her young and fertile front body as Sakura sat down and thrusted Ino down; impaling her sharply with the dick, causing more whimpers from Ino. "S-Sensei~."

Ino was able to mutter out a small word, which Sakura just smirked in return as she rubbed Ino's hair, soft to the touch. "Ino, now get ready for a lesson in hydration."

Sakura lowered Ino's face to her tit, as instinctively the young girl wrapped the nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it as Sakura slowly lifted her up and down as she slowly fucked the tired young girl.

"S-So good~ I-I see you still have a knack for breastfeeding~" Though Sakura didn't produce any milk yet, Ino still sucked on the tit as if she was drinking milk, swirling it around with her tongue as she also flicked it.

Sakura's sudden change from intense fucking to a more intimate fucking caused the crowd to get even more turned on from the scene, the sound of masturbation increasing as Kushina could feel her instincts kick in.

Looking at her daughter, Kushina smiled as she removed her shirt and allowed her own plump breasts to fall out. While not as big as Sakura's, they were still quite a sight to see. Moving her hand around Naruko's head, she quickly moved her daughters head to her breasts "Have a drink sweety~."

Naruko moaned a bit as she nodded and wrapped her lips around one of Kushina's tits, which unlike Sakura's, did produce milk as it was quickly seen running down the side of Naruko's face as she sucked away.

The now calming scene just made everyone excited as they all were reaching their climax, waiting for the final spectacle that would put them over the edge, and it was almost there.

After gently fucking Ino, Sakura leaned down and whispered to the young one "Are you ready for your final lesson?"

Ino let the tit fall out of her mouth as she looked up at Sakura and nodded, a smile on her face as her hoarse throat coughed out "Y-Yes Sensei…"

"Good girl…" Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Sakura picked her up once again and laid her back on the table as she pulled her bottom out some before pulling her up some as she started to massage Ino's prostate, causing her to whimper "Your final lesson today...Is how to take it hard~."

Ino's eyes begged Sakura to begin the lesson as Sakura moved her cock up and rubbed it against Ino's pleading asshole as Sakura gave one last smile and softly said: "Let's begin…"

That was the last thing Ino heard before a sharp pain resonated throughout her body as her asshole was suddenly torn open by Sakura's erect member.

Ino had never taken in the ass before, and the sensation was new and...Different...It was painful, yet it was also pleasurable. She wanted this, yet she didn't want this. She didn't know what she wanted to be honest.

Ino could feel her ass being torn apart as Sakura went deeper and deeper until finally, she was all the way in, Ino's ass resting at her hilt as blood leaked out, dripping onto Sakura's balls. Yet Sakura ignored it as she caressed Ino's face and slowly started to go back and forth "You're going to make sensei feel good~."

"Y-Yes Sensei, I-I will~" Sakura gave a soft smile, yet she didn't stop her hard thrusts as she went back and forth on Ino's virgin asshole, causing more pain to course through her body. Yet she was enjoying it; it wasn't like when Sakura fucked her in the pussy for the first time, that was all pain. This, however, was both pain and pleasure mixed into one fantastic package.

Sakura breathed hard as she felt the asshole tighten around her cock, the sensation being something she rarely got to experience with Ino anymore. Well, really an impression she rarely got to experience in general; her other two students in Shikamaru and Choji never pleasured her, so Ino was all she had. "Oh Yes, Ino…"

Sakura breathed out the words as she thrusted harder and harder, her balls slapping against the bottom of Ino's ass cheeks as Sakura's own pussy juices ran down her leg, a feeling of euphoria overcoming her body as she knew she was getting close to finally cumming.

Ino also knew she was getting close; she felt her knees droop like they were jello and her lower body felt like it just wanted to explode all over the place. The pain and burning of her asshole only made that feeling more prominent as she felt her voice get caught in her raw throat, barely ekking the words out "S-Sensei, c-cum in my ass…"

Sakura gave a light giggle and a nod as she went back and forth, increasing her speed until she was going as fast as she could; the only thing stopping her from destroying Ino's ass completely being the tightness of it, along with fatigue from how long they had been going.

Finally, Ino's eyes went wide as she clenched her eyes and screamed out in her raspy voice "S-Sensei! I-I'm cumming!"

Sakura was still breathing heavily and was almost there herself, yet as soon as she heard Ino scream out; she lowered herself as she screamed out, her face flinging backward as she did so "I-I'm cumming too!"

Soon afterward, the sound of a perverted liquid was heard as cum shot out of Ino's pussy, and Sakura's pussy and cock, her balls seemingly getting smaller from how much Sakura unloaded into her pupil.

Sakura's knees were weak, yet she was able to pull out of Ino's asshole slowly, the small hole now shown to be much larger thanks to Sakura's fucking as a mix of blood and cum ran out of the hole.

All was silent for a moment, and it seemed it would continue that way until…

'I-I'm cumming as well!'

'I-I can't stop!'

'Oh Kami yes!"

The other patrons cried out as many of them came where they were sitting, cum flying all over the place as people were covered everywhere. The sound of grunts, moans, and panting was all heard at once as several people were holding their chests, not having orgasmed that hard in quite some time.

Even Kushina couldn't hold herself as she felt herself cum into her chair, causing her breast to shoot out more milk into Naruko's mouth, causing the girl to gag a little before she continued, her own pussy leaking out as well.

Sakura could barely stand before she fell over on the table on top of Ino, the both of them panting heavily as Sakura shakily pushed herself up as she locked lips with Ino before coming off and saying "Y-You did well today Ino…"

"I-I'm glad sensei…" Ino gave a small smile as she barely eked out the words, the smell of cum filling the area as a waiter walked over, a smile plastered on his face as he spoke out loud.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Due to the fantastic show, we have just witnessed, I say we allow this table here to eat for free!" A cheer rang out in approval as Sakura just barely looked at the waiter before giving a small giggle as she rested her head on top of Ino's, moving her head up a little to look at Kushina as she spoke.

"Kushina...I-I'm so glad your husband changed the laws when he was Hokage…" Kushina let out a small laugh which turned to a moan thanks to Naruko as she nodded.

"A-As am I…" Sakura then looked back down at her small genin as she traced along her body, sending a shiver down Ino's spine as Sakura whispered into her ear.

"How about some more lessons after training tomorrow?" Sakura used a teasing tone, causing Ino to blush as she meekly nodded.

"A-Alright...I-I'd love that Sensei…"


End file.
